The Son Of Atom
by CreatorAtom
Summary: There was once a demigod who became the greatest god of all time! His father is only know by to people himself and his family. Short summary, but more info in the story!
1. The Beginning

I Don't own any of the material except for the name "Atom" and the story/plot line.

I do not own any of the characters.

I am giving full credit to our favorite book author Rick Riordan.

* * *

What if a long time ago there was a creator of the creator…(?!)

That guided Chaos the creator…

* * *

"Chaos I am your father, my name is Atom you are the most powerful being in the universe." "I am the only one more powerful." "You will create the universe with my guidance."

I have created a sword that can cut through anything. I have also created a shield that can block anything. Finally I have made I staff that can destroy and block anything. It uses magic. It is the most powerful item in the universe. If any of these items should come in contact with each other they won't have any effects on each other. One last thing. When I am dying and create my demigod legacy I will create a comb, but not just any comb. It will be a comb that can turn into a sword and shield and staff. It will be more powerful than all of the special items that I mentioned earlier. Each form will be more powerful than its older siblings(The Magical Sword, Shield, and Staff). This magical will be given to my legacy and can never be lost an will always either instantly return to his hand to pocket. He will be the only one to activate it.

* * *

Chaos… I am dying…

Father!

I am sorry, I cannot hold on anymore, you are the only one who knows of me. I have had a demigod, with equal power as you. You must find him and train him to be your Legacy… He is my only Legacy…

*Atom dies and vanishes into nothing*

No! Father!

* * *

Present day…

Percy 6 years old(Atom's Legacy/Son)

(Sally) Percy!

(Percy)What mom?!

You are always home after school! All you do is just homework a play with Legos!

Well I don't have anything else to do mom. ;(

Like I was saying I was thinking about having you start soccer this year, just l did!

Ok sure mom that sounds fun!

Ok I will sign you up! :D

* * *

(At first game of season for soccer)

NO WAY! Percy! How did you just make that shot! You kicked it from half way away from the goal!

(Later Percy as goalie)

(Coach Chiron)Percy you are doing great! Keep up the good work! All you do is have to block a few more shots and the game will be over!

Ok coach!

*Percy blocks super hard shot to block*

(Teammate Leo)NO WAY! Percy how did you just do that!

I don't know! It just happened!

(Chiron)hmm...

* * *

5 years later... *Percy is returning home from game with Grover) A/N Finally right?! GROVER!

Percy! Help!

Mom!

Sally!

Boys get out of here!

But what about you mom!

I am coming

*Sally appears at door*

Whats wrong mom!?

I will explain just first get in the car.

* * *

(In car)

Ok Percy you are special.

Well I know that mom. I am amazing a soccer.

No in a different way.

(Grover) Percy do you remember learning about all of that Greek stuff?

Yah.

Well you are a demig-

OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT!

Oh no... Percy that is a Minotaur!

I know that, but why is that...

What?

REAL!

Because there is no such thing as god! There are gods and what the greeks believed in is actually real! We live in a greek world!

Ok!

*Sally stops car*

Get out!

Ok we are getting out!

Follow me!

*They all run up the hill*

There is the Minotaur!

Percy catch!

Got it!

* * *

End of chapter!

Review!

Hoped you liked my first story!


	2. Chaos?

I Don't own any of the material except for the name "Atom" and the story/plot line.

I do not own any of the characters.

I am giving full credit to our favorite book author Rick Riordan.

* * *

Got it!

What am I going to do with this! It is a comb!

Your dad said to concentrate on it and think what type of weapon it is!

*Percy Concentrates*

...

No way! It worked!

Wow this sword is perfect!

Oh no the minotaur!

*Grabs Sally*

MOM!

Get away from her! Let her go!

*Percy takes a wild slash and cuts of horn*

HA TAKE THAT!

*Minotaur charges*

Percy run!

*Grover grabs percy and they run down the hill to the camp*

Mom!

*Sally poofs away*

* * *

(Percy is introduced to Camp Half Blood)

Hey Chiron!

Hey Percy!

What are you doing here!

Percy we need to talk.

Um...

Ok!

Percy you are a demigod with special talents. You need to stay here, for your own protection.

But-

Before you say we need to save you mom you need to train your skills.

Well ok...

We need to find out who is your god parent is. Who is you current parent?

My mom, Sally.

Perfect! Ok have you ever had any special unexplained things happen to you?

...Not really.

Well anyway we will find out soon. Go unpack your stuff that your mom gave you.

Ok.

* * *

That same night...

Capture the flag is starting!

Whats that?

(Luke) It is when we all are split into two teams by cabins and try to...(Proceeds to explain how capture that flag works)

Ok, Percy you are at the river!

Um... Ok?

Don't let any one cross it except for us.

* * *

(Clarisse)Hello Newbie...

Crap...

Lets beat him up boys...

No

*Percy feels a tug in the gut*

BOOM!  
*Ligning strikes one of Clarisse's body guards*

No way...

Attack!

*After getting severely beaten*

See ya scrub!

*Clarisse pushes Percy into the water*

ow...

*Percy feels reenergized and the water heals him*

(One of Clarisse's goons)Clarisse...

What!

The newbie is getting healed by the water!

WHAT HE JUST STRUCK DOWN LIGHTNING THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Look!

What! No way!

*Percy takes them down easily and the game is won*

* * *

Woah! Percy how did you defeat the whole Ares' Cabin?

I don't know I just struck down lightning, and then they beat me up and thew me into the water. Then I was healed be the water and my instincts kicked in.

... Dude no one has two domains as a demigod...

Really weird...

Come with me Percy.

Why Chiron?

Because you might be the one the ancient prophecy told us of...

In big house...

Oh Chaos! I have found the one you spoke of!

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

I AM CHAOS THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE!

Percy here can use the power of lightning and water, and maybe even more...

HE IS THE ONE I SPOKE OF!

(Still Chaos)Percy my boy I will explain everything that you need to know at later date. Chiron you will keep Percy and train him, like any other... He is extremely special.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

* * *

(Outside, 3rd Person)

I can't believe that just happened...(Inside Percy's mind, this will happen a lot)

Oh no an arrow has escaped from the archery range!

(A girl is 6 cabins down and the arrow is almost going to hit her)

Watch out!

*Percy uses super speed and speeds over. He catches the arrow, throws it back to the archery range, AND hits a target DEAD CENTER*

...

...

AHH!

Sorry I did not mean to scare you!

You, you just saved my life...

Well yah you were reading a book and you did not see the arrow...

How did you get here so fast!

I don't know.

My name is Annabeth.

My name is Percy nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you too Percy.

* * *

End of chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter!


End file.
